Project X Zone 3: The End of All Realities
Project X Zone 3: The End of Time is a crossover game between many companies: Activision, Bandai Namco, Capcom, Cartoon Network, Disney, Electronic Arts, Konami, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Platinum Games, Sega & Square Enix. The main difference is the mechanics of this game is radically different from the previous two Project X Zone games. The tactical turn-by-turn & linear elements are removed & replaced by an open world gameplay where the player can explore various alternate Earths across the multiverse. Also, all of the playable characters don't come in pairs, except Mobo & Robo, Rathian & Rathian, The Three Stooges, Lisa Simpson & Maggie Simpson, Dialga & Palkia, the Eds, Lori & Lily Loud, & Lana & Lola Loud, since that was one of the problems everyone had with the first 2 games, other than the confusing story & how long all the chapters are including the prologue & epilogue. Also every playable character has their own ultimate attack & you can gather a party up to 350 to 1,000. The Acts catergorized in 9 discs that have to be played in order. Synopsis It revolves around the renewed conflict between Primus & Unicron, where their fighting caused the multiverse to begin merging due to a massive rift in the space-time continuum & is prophesied to bring about the ultimate end of all reality. To stop Primus & Unicron from ending reality, characters both good & bad from different dimensions assemble to save the multiverse. However, did someone manipulate Primus & Unicron into fighting each other? Chapters Prologue * Prologue: The Beginning of the End Bandi Namco * Chapter 1: What happened to Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu? (Super Robot Wars) * Chapter 2: The Wanderer (Yumeria) * Chapter 3: Finding Clues (Xenosaga) * Chapter 4: Building a New Universe (Katamari) * Chapter 5: Door to Phantomile (Klonoa) * Chapter 6: Tales of the End (Tales of Vesperia) * Chapter 7: Roger that, Bravo (Bravoman) * Chapter 8: You want Momo with that, Bravo (Wonder Momo) * Chapter 9: The Valkyrie (The Adventures of Valkyrie) * Chapter 10: Creature of the Night Part 1 (Summon of Night) * Chapter 11: Creature of the Night Part 2 (Urban Night) * Chapter 12: Life of a hacker (.hack) * Chapter 13: Hunter becomes the Hunted (Hunter X Hunter) * Chapter 14: Is Destiny really a thing? (Tales of Destiny) * Chapter 15: Try saying that three times fast (Bobobo-bo Bobo) * Chapter 16: Pac-Man & the Ghostly Adventures (Pac-Man) * Chapter 17: The God Eaters (God Eater) * Chapter 18: Digimon Style (Digimon) * Chapter 19: Severe Training (Fist of the North Star) * Chapter 20: Falcon Punch (One Punch Man) * Chapter 21: Family Drama (Tekken) * Chapter 22: King of the Pirates (One Piece) * Chapter 23: The Theft (Soul Calibur) * Chapter 24: Join the Ninja Clan (Naruto) * Chapter 25: King of the Monsters (Godzilla) * Chapter 26: Magical Girl Journey (Sailor Moon) * Chapter 27: It's Over 9000!!! (Dragon Ball) Capcom * Chapter 28: Mechanical Mishaps (Cyberbots) * Chapter 29: School Rivalry (Rival Schools) * Chapter 30: Dawn of Dreams (Onimusha) * Chapter 31: The Hilarious Adventures of Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) * Chapter 32: Yo, Joe (Viewtiful Joe) * Chapter 33: A Wandering Droid (Lost Planet) * Chapter 34: Going Commando Part 1 (Captain Commando) * Chapter 35: Going Commando Part 2 (Bionic Commando) * Chapter 36: The Dino Incident (Dino Crisis) * Chapter 37: Dead Re-Rising (Dead Rising) * Chapter 38: Striding in the 90s (Strider) * Chapter 39: One Man Army (Asura's Wrath) * Chapter 40: Challenge Again (Ghosts n Goblins) * Chapter 41: The Art of Paint (Okami) * Chapter 42: Monster Party (Darkstalkers) * Chapter 43: Samurai Kings (Sengoku Basara) * Chapter 44: Objection! (Ace Attorney) * Chapter 45: A Card Game, Really? (Power Stone) * Chapter 46: Dio's Construction (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Chapter 47: Strange Colored World (Red Earth) * Chapter 48: The One that Devils Fear (Devil May Cry) * Chapter 49: Gladiator of the Skies (Star Gladiator) * Chapter 50: Ham n Eggers (Final Fight) * Chapter 51: Monster Season (Monster Hunter) * Chapter 52: Battle of Raccoon City (Resident Evil) * Chapter 53: The Ultimate Tournament (Street Fighter) * Chapter 54: The Blue Bomber (Mega Man) * Chapter 55: The Maverick Hunters (Mega Man X) Sega * Chapter 56: The Vocalist & the Martial Artist * Chapter 57: The Lone Ninja (Shinobi) * Chapter 58: Assault on All Forces (Sakura Wars) * Chapter 59: Battle of Live Tactical Zones (Valkyria Chronicles) * Chapter 60: The Force to be Reckoned With (Shining Force EXA) * Chapter 61: Zombie Outbreak Extreme (House of the Dead) * Chapter 62: Zone of the Obscure Part 1 (Comix Zone) * Chapter 63: Zone of the Obscure Part 2 (Fantasy Zone) * Chapter 64: Snake Patterns (Fighting Vipers) * Chapter 65: The Cruise Ship (Dynamite Cop) * Chapter 66: Zombie Revenge (Zombie Revenge) * Chapter 67: Ambush Journalism (Space Channel 5) * Chapter 68: City of Spray Paint (Jet Set Radio) * Chapter 69: The Destruction of Dreams (Nights) * Chapter 70: Bonanza Bros (Bonanza Bros) * Chapter 71: Shadow of the Beast (Shadow of the Beast) * Chapter 72: The Axe of Gold (Golden Axe) * Chapter 73: Like a Dragon (Yakuza) * Chapter 74: Colonial Marines (Alien) * Chapter 75: Some Bleach will Clean It Out (Bleach) * Chapter 76: Fate Has Conspired Against Us (Resonance of Fate) * Chapter 77: 1.21 Giga Watts (Back to the Future) * Chapter 78: The Sky's Not the Limit (Skies of Arcadia) * Chapter 79: The Descent of the Ninja (Nightshade) * Chapter 80: Nuking the Fridge (Indiana Jones) * Chapter 81: Virtual Reality (Virtua Fighters) * Chapter 82: Serious Rage (Streets of Rage) * Chapter 83: The Fall of the Ninja (Shenmue) * Chapter 84: The Umbra Witches (Bayonetta) * Chapter 85: Welcome to the Park (Jurassic Park/World) * Chapter 86: Every Dimension is in Danger (Mortal Kombat) * Chapter 87: The Blue Blurr (Sonic the Hedgehog) Activision * Chapter 88: Who are you going to call? (Ghostbusters) * Chapter 89: Satanic Strides (DOOM) * Chapter 90: They're all the same (Call of Duty) * Chapter 91: The Ultimate Trap (Pitfall) * Chapter 92: Crash & Burn (Crash Bandicoot) * Chapter 93: Roar of Rage (Bloody Roar) * Chapter 94: City Renovations (Rampage) * Chapter 95: The Most Dangerous Mission Yet (Mission Impossible) * Chapter 96: The Final Skylanding (Spyro/Skylanders) * Chapter 97: Back to Earth (Red Dwarf) * Chapter 98: The Needs of the Many outweigh the Needs of the Few (Star Trek) * Chapter 99: Dead Dunderheads (The Three Stooges) * Chapter 100: I got kissed by a dog (Peanuts) * Chapter 101: Elementary, my dear Watson (Sherlock) * Chapter 102: Unlikely Alliance (Overwatch) * Chapter 103: The Day of the Doctor (Doctor Who) Konami * Chapter 104: The Fall of the Black Order (D-Gray Man) * Chapter 105: Bomb Rush (Bomberman) * Chapter 106: Looking like Death Note (Death Note) * Chapter 107: Portal Creatures Ate My Neighbors (Zombies Ate My Neighbors) * Chapter 108: This is no card game (Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX) * Chapter 109: The Not So Silent Town (Silent Hill) * Chapter 110: King of the Shamans (Shaman King) * Chapter 111: The Konami Code (Contra) * Chapter 112: What is a man? (Castlevania) * Chapter 113: Why is it so convoluted? (Metal Gear) Platinum Games * Chapter 114: The Final Roll Call (The Wonderful 101) * Chapter 115: The Show Must Go On (Five Nights at Freddy's) Electronic Arts * Chapter 116: A Man of Rage (God of War) * Chapter 117: Agent 007 (James Bond) * Chapter 118: In Space, No One Can Hear You Scream (Dead Space) * Chapter 119: One Ring to Rule Them All (Lord of the Rings) * Chapter 120: The Law of Gravity (Gravity Rush) * Chapter 121: The Virtual City (SimCity) * Chapter 122: The Last Unmarked Spot on the Map Part 1 (Uncharted) * Chapter 123: The Destruction of the Matrix (The Matrix) * Chapter 124: 2 Fast 2 Furious (The Fast & the Furious) * Chapter 125: The Question of Life (Half-Life) * Chapter 126: Fury Road (Mad Max) * Chapter 127: The End of Do'h! (The Simpsons) * Chapter 128: A Shovel, Seriously? (Shovel Knight) * Chapter 129: A Wizard with the Lightning Scar (Harry Potter) * Chapter 130: Ratcheting & Clanking (Ratchet & Clank) * Chapter 131: Despicable You (Despicable Me) * Chapter 132: Thinking with Portals (Portal) * Chapter 133: Under the Sea (BioShock) Square Einx * Chapter 134: Deus Ex Machina (Deus Ex) * Chapter 135: The Final Fantasy (Final Fantasy) * Chapter 136: The Last Unmarked Spot on the Map Part 2 (Tomb Raider) * Chapter 137: Half-Genie Hero (Shantae) * Chapter 138: The Most Determination Anyone Has Seen (Undertale) * Chapter 139: Old School Horror (Horror Movies) Nintendo * Chapter 140: The Final Match (Punch-Out) * Chapter 141: That's No Mechon (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Chapter 142: The Final Race (F-Zero) * Chapter 143: And We Thought Our Games are Long (Fire Emblem) * Chapter 144: Bean Counting (Mr. Bean) * Chapter 145: Do a Barrel Roll (Star Fox) * Chapter 146: Megalo Strikes One Last Time (Earthbound) * Chapter 147: My Name Isn't Justin Bailey (Metroid) * Chapter 148: Paint the Town (Splatoon) * Chapter 149: Don't Mine at Night (Minecraft) * Chapter 150: Dream Land's Nightmare (Kirby) * Chapter 151: I Guess 25 is too little (Kid Icarus) * Chapter 152: Jungle Beats (Donkey Kong) * Chapter 153: Hyrule in Despair (The Legend of Zelda) * Chapter 154: Gotta Catch em' All! (Pokemon) * Chapter 155: Peach is in Another World! (Super Mario) Disney * Chapter 156: The Final Rescue (Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers) * Chapter 157: The Last Treasure (DuckTales/Darkwing Duck) * Chapter 158: Follow the Dimensional Brick Road (Wizard of Oz/Oz the Great & Powerful) * Chapter 159: Immortality Blues (Peter Pan/Jake & the Neverland Pirates) * Chapter 160: The Final Experiment (Lilo & Stitch) * Chapter 161: The Most Dangerous World Imaginable (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) * Chapter 162: You've Got a Friend in Me (Toy Story) * Chapter 163: Brady's New Groove (Emperor's New Groove) * Chapter 164: So the Drama (Kim Possible) * Chapter 165: Chinese Culture (Mulan) * Chapter 166: The Ninja is Dead (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) * Chapter 167: Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book/Talespin) * Chapter 168: Friends of the Other Side (The Princess & the Frog) * Chapter 169: Rage of the Polynesians (Moana) * Chapter 170: This is Halloween (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Chapter 171: A Pirate's Life is Me (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Chapter 172: The Circle of Life (The Lion King/The Lion Guard) * Chapter 173: What do you want to do today? Why not save reality? (Phineas & Ferb) * Chapter 174: Beauty Isn't Skin Deep (Beauty & the Beast) * Chapter 175: Wandering Too Far (Wander Over Yonder) * Chapter 176: Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) * Chapter 177: You Can't Just Let It Go (Frozen) * Chapter 178: Life in Agrabah (Aladdin) * Chapter 179: I'm not around here, I'm from another Dimension (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Chapter 180: I'm Gonna Fix It (Wreck-It Ralph) * Chapter 181: The True Test of Strength (Hercules) * Chapter 182: The Loss of Life (Big Hero 6) * Chapter 183: The Bells of Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Chapter 184: One Last Mystery (Gravity Falls) * Chapter 185: The Force Be With All of You (Star Wars) * Chapter 186: The Mistress of all Evil (Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent) * Chapter 187: Infinity War (Marvel) * Chapter 188: Sweet Dreams are Made of These (Mickey Mouse/Epic Mickey/Fantasia) Nickelodeon * Chapter 189: * Chapter 190: Final Dimension * The Sixth Extinction * The Afterlife * The New Multiverse * Hidden Powers * The Final Chapter/: The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny * The True Final Chapter/: The End of Time & The True Final Battle! ('Nuff Said) (Note: This is where you fight me as the Time Eater & you control fusions of all the playable characters from the companies which represent their respected game, movie or show that they come from except the guest stars, Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale, Horror Movies & Transformers as they will be riding on the fusions) Epilogue * Epilogue Part 1: The Blatant-Fan-service Beach Chapter * Epilogue Part 2: Party of the Millennium Playable Characters * Brady Gliwa (Note: I become playable in the first part of the New Multiverse chapter & after you beat the game) Bandai Namco Super Robots Wars * Haken Browning * Kaguya Nanbu * Sänger Zonvolt (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Yumeria * Neneko/Neito Xenosaga * KOS-MOS * T-elos (Note: She becomes playable after you fight her) Katamari * King of All Cosmos * The Prince Klonoa * Klonoa Tales of Vesperia * Yuri Lowell * Estellise Sidos Heurassein * Flynn Scifo Bravoman * Bravoman Wonder Momo * Wonder Momo The Adventures of Valkyrie * Valkyrie Summon of Night * Aty Urban Night * Brad Hawk .hack * Kite * BlackRose * Haseo Hunter X Hunter * Gon Freecss * Killua Zoldyck Tales of Destiny * Judas Bobobo-bo Bobo * Bobobo-bo Bobo Pac-Man * Pac-Man God Eater * Soma Schicksal * Alisa Ilinichina Amiella * Ciel Alencon * Nana Kouzuki * Lindow Amamiya Digimon * Agumon * Gabumon * Guilmon * Renamon * Shoutmon * Veemon Fist of the North Star * Kenshiro * Roah * Toki * Jagi * Rei One Punch Man * Saitama Tekken * Jin Kazama * Ling Xiaoyu * Christie Montero * Eddy Gordo * Kazuya Mishima * Jack * Asuka Kazama * Emilie de Lili Rochefort * Mokujin * Paul Phoenix * Marshall Law * Yoshimitsu * Alisa Bosconovitch (Note: She becomes playable after you fight her) * Heihachi Mishima (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) One Piece * Monkey D. Luffy * Sabo * Nami * Usopp * Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper * Brook * Roronoa Zoro * Franky * Portgas D. Ace * Boa Hancock Soul Calibur * Siegfried * Ivy Valentine * Natsu * Edge Master * Xiba * Maxi * Yan Liuxia * Nightmare/Night Terror (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Naruto * Naruto * Sakura Haruno * Sasuke (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Hinata Hyuga * Kakashi Hatake Godzilla * Godzilla * Mothra * Anguirus (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Gigan (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * King Ghidorah (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Sailor Moon * Sailor Moon * Tuexdo Mask * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Mars * Sailor Jupiter * Sailor Venus * Sailor Chibi Moon * Sailor Pluto * Sailor Uranus * Sailor Neptune * Sailor Saturn Dragon Ball * Goku * Bulma * Master Roshi * Vegeta * Picoolo * Gohan * Trunks * Krillin * Android 18 * Majin Boo (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Cell (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Freeza (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Capcom Cyberbots * Jin Saotome * Princess Devilotte de DeathSatan IX (Note: She becomes playable after you fight her) Rival Schools * Batsu Ichimonji * Tiffany Lords * Hinata Wakaba * Hideo Shimazu * Kyoko Minazuki Onimusha * Soki No Kaijin Mega Man Legends * Tron Bonne Viewtiful Joe * Viewtiful Joe * Captain Blue * Sexy Silvia Lost Planet * PTX-40A Captain Commando * Captain Commando * Baby Head * Mack The Knife * Ginzu The Ninja Bionic Commando * Nathan "Rad" Spencer Dino Crisis * Regina Dead Rising * Frank West Strider * Strider Hiryu * Strider Hien Asura's Wrath * Asura Ghosts n Goblins * Arthur Okami * Amaterasu * Yami (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Darkstalkers * Morrigan Aensland * Demitri Maximoff * Lilith Aensland * Felicia * Jon Talbain * Hsien-Ko * B.B. Hood (Note: She becomes playable after you fight her) * Lord Raptor (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Sengoku Basara * Masamune Date * Yukimura Sanada * Sasuke Sarutobi * Kujuro Katakura * Nobunaga Oda (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Ace Attorney * Phoenix Wright * Maya Fey * Apollo Justice Power Stone * Edward Falcon * Rogue Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Jonathan Joestar * Dio Brando (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Red Earth * Leo * Kenji * Tessa * Mai-Ling Devil May Cry * Dante * Lady * Vergil (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Trish Star Gladiator * June Lin Milliam Final Fight * Guy Travers * Cody Travers * Lucia Morgan * Poison Monster Hunter * Felyne * Kirin (Note: It becomes playable after fighting it) * Nargacuga (Note: It becomes playable after fighting it) * Rathalos & Rathian (Note: They become playable after fighting them) * Tigrex (Note: It becomes playable after fighting it) * Teostra (Note: It becomes playable after fighting it) * Rajang (Note: It becomes playable after fighting it) * Chamelos (Note: It becomes playable after fighting it) * Zinogre (Note: It becomes playable after fighting it) * Brachydios (Note: It becomes playable after fighting it) * Lagiacrus (Note: It becomes playable after fighting it) * Deviljho (Note: It becomes playable after fighting it) * Gore Magala (Note: It becomes playable after fighting it & uses its Shagru Magala form for its ultimate attack) Resident Evil * Chris Redfield * Jill Valentine * Leon S. Kennedy * Nemesis (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Albert Wesker (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Street Fighter * Ryu * Ken Masters * Chun-Li * Guile * Cammy White * C. Viper * Rose * Rainbow Mika * Dhalsim * E. Honda * Charlie Nash * Zangief (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Juri Han (Note: She becomes playable after you fight her) * Akuma (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Sagat (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Mega Man * Megaman * Roll * Protoman (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Bass (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Mega Man X * X * Zero * Axl * Steel Massimo * Marino * Cinammon * Dyanmo (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Vile (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Sega * Hatsune Miku * Segata Sanshiro Shinobi * Hotsuma Sakura Wars * Sakura Shinguji * Ichiro Ogami * Shinjiro Taiga * Oda Nobunaga (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Valkyria Chronicles * Kurt Irving * Riela Marceris * Imca Shining Force EXA * Toma * Cyrille House of the Dead * Zobio * Zobiko Comix Zone * Sketch Fantasy Zone * Opa Opa Fighting Vipers * Bahn Dynamite Cop * Bruno Delinger Zombie Revenge * Rikiya Busujima Space Channel 5 * Ulala Jet Set Radio * Beat * Gum Nights * Nights Bonanza Bros * Mobo & Robo Shadow of the Beast * Aarbron Golden Axe * Gilius Thunderhead * Tyris Flare Yakuza * Kazuma Kiryu * Goro Majima Alien * Ellen Ripley Bleach * Ichigo Kurosaki * Rukia Kukichi Resonance of Fate * Vashyron * Zephyr * Leanne Back to the Future * Marty McFly (Universal Guest Star) * Doc Emmett Brown (Universal Guest Star) Skies of Arcadia * Vyse * Aika Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones (Universal Guest Star) Nightshade * Hibana Virtua Fighters * Akira Yuki * Pai Chan * Kage-Maru * Jacky Byrant * Sarah Byrant * Vanessa Lewis Streets of Rage * Axel Stone * Blaze Fielding * Eddie "Skate" Hunter Shenmue * Ryo Hazuki Bayonetta * Bayonetta * Jeanne (Note: She becomes playable after you fight her) * Masked Lumen (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Jurassic Park/World * Owen Grady (Universal Guest Star) * Claire Dearing (Universal Guest Star) Mortal Kombat * Scorpion (Neverrealm Guest Star) (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Sub-Zero (Neverrealm Guest Star) * Raiden (Neverrealm Guest Star) * Johnny Cage (Neverrealm Guest Star) * Liu Kang (Neverrealm Guest Star) * Sonya Blade (Neverrealm Guest Star) * Kitana (Neverrealm Guest Star) * Cassie Cage (Neverrealm Guest Star) * Goro (Neverrealm Guest Star) (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Mileena (Neverrealm Guest Star) (Note: She becomes playable after you fight her) * Quan Chi (Neverrealm Guest Star) (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Shao Khan (Neverrealm Guest Star) (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic * Tails * Amy Rose * Knuckles * Shadow (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Rogue (Note: She becomes playable after you fight her) * Blaze (Note: She becomes playable after you fight her) * Silver (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Dr. Eggman (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Lyric the Last Ancient (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Activision Ghostbusters * Peter Venkman * Abby Yates * Raymond "Ray" Stantz * Dr. Erin Gilbert * Egon Spengler * Dr. Jillian Holtzmann * Winston Zeddemore * Patty Tolan * Slimer (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) DOOM * Doomguy Call of Duty * Captain John Price * Soap MacTavish * Alex Mason * Frank Woods Pitfall * Pitfall Harry Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Dr. N. Trophy (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Dr. N. Gin (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Bloody Roar * Mitsuko * Uriko * Long * Shenlong * Nagi * Yugo * Alice * Xion (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Rampage * Ralph * George Mission Impossible * Ethan Hunt Spyro/Skylanders * Spyro the Dragon * Cynder the Dragon * Stealth Elf * Eruptor * Kaos (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Red Dwarf * Dave Lister (BBC Guest Star) Star Trek * James T. Kirk (Viacom Guest Star) * Commander Spock (Viacom Guest Star) * Q (Viacom Guest Star) (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) Three Stooges * Moe, Larry & Curly Peanuts * Charlie Brown * Snoopy * Fifi * Linus van Pelt * Lucy van Pelt Sherlock * Sherlock Holmes (BBC Guest Star) * James Watson (BBC Guest Star) Overwatch * Tracer * Mercy * Winston * Hanzo * Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou * Genji Shimada * Ana Amari * Pharah * Lúcio Correia dos Santos * D.Va * Jesse McCree * Soldier: 76 * Bastion * Torbjörn Lindholm * Reinhardt Wilhelm * Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova * Tekhartha Zenyatta * Junkrat (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Symmetra (Note: She becomes playable after you fight her) * Roadhog (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Sombra (Note: She becomes playable after you fight her) * Reaper (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Widowmaker (Final Boss of the Overwatch World) (Note: She becomes playable after you fight her) Doctor Who * Twelfth Doctor (BBC Guest Star) Konami D-Gray Man * Allen Walker * Yu Kanda Bomberman * Bomberman Death Note * Light Yagami * Ryuk (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Zombies Ate My Neighbors * Zeke * Julie Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX * Yugi Muto * Seto Kaiba (Note: He becomes playable after you fight him) * Jaden Yuki * Aster Phoenix Silent Hill * Henry Mason * Heather Mason * Pyramid Head (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Shaman King * Yoh Asakura * Anna Kyoyama Contra * Bill * Lance Castlevania * Simon Belmont * Alucard (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Shanoa * Albus (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Jonathan Morris * Charlotte * Julius Belmont * Soma Cruz (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Metal Gear * Solid Snake * Quiet * Raiden * Grey Fox Platinum Games The Wonderful 101 * Wonder-Red * Wonder-Blue * Wonder-Green * Wonder-Pink * Wonder-Yellow * Wonder-White * Wonder Black * Wonder-Goggles * Immorta (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Vorkken (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Chewgi (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Five Nights at Freddy's * Freddy Fazbear * Baby * Foxy * Mangle * Fredbear (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Springtrap (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Bonnie * Chica * The Puppet (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Electronic Arts God of War * Kratos (SIE Guest Star) James Bond * James Bond Dead Space * Isaac Clarke Lord of the Rings * Frodo * Gandalf * Aragorn Gravity Rush * Kat SimCity * Dr. Wright Uncharted * Nathan Drake (Naughty Dog Guest Star) The Matrix *Neo *Morpheus *Trinity Fast & the Furious *Dominic Toretto Half-Life *Gordon Freeman Mad Max *Max Rocktansty The Simpsons * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson & Maggie Simpson Shovel Knight * Shovel Knight * Shield Knight * Tinkerer Knight (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Mole Knight (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Propeller Knight (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Plague Knight (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Black Knight (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Polar Knight (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Spectre Knight (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Treasure Knight (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * King Knight (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Harry Potter * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermoine Granger * Ginny Weasley Ratchet & Clank * Ratchet * Clank * Qwark (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Despicable Me * Gru Portal * Chell * Wheatley (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) BioShock * Elizabeth Comastock (2K Games Guest Star) * Big Daddy (2K Games Guest Star) (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Square Enix Deus Ex * Adam Jensen Final Fantasy * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) * Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy XV) * Gladiolus Amicitia (Final Fantasy XV) * Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII) * Tidus (Final Fantasy X) * Barrett (Final Fantasy VII) * Yuna (Final Fantasy X) * Wakka (Final Fantasy X) * Rikku (Final Fantasy X) * Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) * Yuffie (Final Fantasy VII) * Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI) * Black Mage * Warrior of Light * Squall (Final Fantasy VIV) * Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Tomb Riader * Lara Croft Shantae * Shantae (WayForward Guest Star) * Sky (WayForward Guest Star) * Rottytops (WayForward Guest Star) * Bolo (WayForward Guest Star) * Risky Boots (WayForward Guest Star) (Note: She becomes playable after fighting her) Undertale * Frisk * Toriel * Papyrus * Undyne * Muffet * Alphys * Mettaton ** Mettaton EX ** Mettaton NEO * Asgore * Flowey (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Asriel (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Sans * W.D. Gaster (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Horror * Ash Williams (Evil Dead) * Herbert West (Re-Animator) * Chucky (Child’s Play) (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Candyman (Candyman) (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Michael Meyers (Halloween) (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Tall Man (Phantasm) (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Pinhead (Hellraiser) (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Nintendo Punch Out * Little Mac Xenoblade Chronicles * Shulk * Fiora * Metal Face (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) F-Zero * Captain Falcon Fire Emblem * Ike * Lucina * Chorm * Robin * Corrin * Black Knight (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean (ITV Guest Star) Star Fox * Fox McCloud Earthbound * Ness * Lucas * Starman Metroid * Samus Aran * Ripley (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Splatoon * Callie * Marie Minecraft * Steve * Alex Kirby * Kirby * Meta Knight (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * King Dedede (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Kid Icarus * Pit * Palutena * Vidri (Note: She becomes playable after fighting her) * Hades (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong The Legend of Zelda * Link * Zelda * Imp * Midna * Fi * Ghirahim (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Ganondorf (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Pokemon * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Misty * Brock * Squirtle * Charizard * Ivysaur * Lucario * Greninja * Sereena * Team Rocket (Note: They becomes playable after fighting them) * Mewtwo (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Deoxys (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Rayquaza (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Dialga & Palkia (Note: They becomes playable after fighting them) * Darkrai (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Giratina (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Arceus (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Super Mario Bros * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Princess Daisy * Rosalina * Wario (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Waluigi (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Bowser (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Bowser Jr (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Kamek (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Fawful (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Antasma (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Disney Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers * Chip & Dale DuckTales/Darkwing Duck * Scrooge McDuck * Darkwing Duck Peter Pan/Jake & the Neverland Pirates * Peter Pan * Jake * Captain Hook (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Lilo & Stitch * Stitch Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Penn Zero * Boone Wiseman * Sashi Kobayashi * Rippen (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Toy Story * Woody * Buzz * Jessie Emperor's New Groove * Kuzco * Pacha * Yzma (Note: She becomes playable after fighting her) * Kronk (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Kim Possible * Kim Possible * Shego (Note: She becomes playable after fighting her) Mulan * Mulan Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Randy Cunningham The Jungle Book/Talespin * Baloo The Princess & the Frog * Dr. Facilier (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Moana * Moana * Maui The Nightmare Before Christmas * Jack Skellington * Oogie Boogie (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Pirates of the Caribbean * Jack Sparrow * Hector Barbossa (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Will Turner/Davy Jones (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) The Lion King/The Lion Guard * Simba * Kiara * Kion Phineas & Ferb * Phineas * Ferb * Isabella * Candace Flynn * Perry * Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Note: She becomes playable after fighting her) * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Beauty & the Beast * Beast * Belle Wander Over Yonder * Wander * Sylvia * Lord Hater (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Lord Dominator (Note: She becomes playable after fighting her) The Little Mermaid * Ariel * Ursula (Note: She becomes playable after fighting her) Frozen * Elsa Aladdin * Aladdin * Genie Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jackie Lynn Thomas * Tom (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Ludo (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Wreck-It-Ralph * Ralph * Vanellope * Felix * Sergeant Calhoun Hercules * Hercules * Hades (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Big Hero 6 * Hiro * Baymax * Gogo Tomago * Wasabi no Ginger * Honey Lemon * Fredzilla * Yokai (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Gravity Falls * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Stanley Pines * Wendy * Soos * Ford Pines * Old Man McGucket * Pacifica Northwest (Note: She becomes playable after fighting her) * Rumble McSkirmish (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Giffany (Note: She becomes playable after fighting her) * Blendin Blandin (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Summerween Trickster (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Gideon Gleeful (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Bill Cipher (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Star Wars * Luke Skywalker * Rey * Jyn Erso * Finn * Han Solo * Chewbecca * Yoda * General Grevious (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Darth Vader (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Kylo Ren (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent * Maleficent (Note: She becomes playable after fighting her) Marvel * Iron Man * Captain America * Thor * Black Widow * Hulk * Hawkeye * Nick Fury * War Machine * Black Panther * Falcon * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * Ant-Man * Wasp * Spider-Man * Doctor Strange * Star-Lord * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer * Mr. Fantastic * Human Torch * Invisible Woman * The Thing * Daredevil * Jessica Jones * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Agent Carter * Ghost Rider * Blade * Wolverine * Cyclops * Deadpool * Howard The Duck * Lizard (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Abomination (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Winter Soldier (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Silver Surfer (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Sandman (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Doctor Octopus (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Nebula (Note: She becomes playable after fighting her) * Vemon (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Magneto (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Doctor Doom (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Loki (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Ultron (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Mickey Mouse/Epic Mickey/Fantasia * Mickey Mouse * Oswald * Minnie Mouse * Pluto * Donald Duck * Goofy * Daisy Duck * Pete (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) * Mad Doctor (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Secret Unlockable Characters * Neil Armstrong * Harambe * Eric Harris & Dylan Kelbold (Note: They become playable after fighting them) * Steve Irwin * Satoru Iwata * Michael Jackson * Hidieo Kojima * Bruce Lee * Shigeru Miyamoto * Markus Persson a.k.a Notch * Paul Walker Bosses The bosses are categorized by the companies they come from & what game or show do they come from. The bolded bosses are characters that become playable later on. All the bosses also ended up helping you in the final battle against me after I killed all the playable characters until Lucy, Gaster, Death & Grim use the same portals from Mario & Luigi Paper Jam that were used by Dry Bowser & the Koopalings to bring everyone back to life. Bandai Namco Xenosaga * T-elos * Albedo Piazzolla * Wilhelm (Final Boss of the Xenosaga world) Klonoa * Joka * Ghadius * King of Sorrow (Final Boss of the Klonoa world) Tales of Vesperia * Zagi * Duke Pantarei (Final Boss of the Tales of Vesperia world) Bravoman * Dr. Bomb (Final Boss of the Bravoman world) The Adventures of Valkyire * Kamuz (Final Boss of the Adventures of Valkyire world) .hack * Stehoney * Azure Kite * Skeith (Final Boss of the .hack world) Hunter X Hunter * Genthru * Chrollo Lucifer * Meruem * Chimera Ant Queen (Final Boss of the Hunter X Hunter world) Tales of Destiny * Kronos (Final Boss of the Tales of Destiny world) Bobobo-bo Bobo * Captain Battleship * Czar Baldy Bald the IV (Final Boss of the Bobobo-bo Bobo) God Eater * Vajra * Marduk (Final Boss of the God Eater World) Digimon * Digimon Emperor * Myotismon (Final Boss of the Digimon world) Fist of the North * Juza * Boss Fang * Jackal * Shin (Final Boss of the Fist of the North world) One Punch Man * Pot Belly * Doctor Genus * Tongue Strecther * Big Iron * Hammerhead * Boros (Final Boss of the One Punch Man world) Tekken * Alisa Bosconovitch * Heihachi Mishima * Azazel (Final Boss of the Tekken world) One Piece * Marshall D. Teach * Rob Lucci * Crocodile * Donquixote Doflamingo * Marshall D. Teach (Final Boss of the One Piece world) Soul Calibur * Nightmare/'Night Terror' * Inferno * Abyss (Final Boss of the Soul Calibur world) Naruto * Sasuke * Pain * Madara Uchiha * Orochimaru (Final Boss of the Naruto world) Godzilla * Anguirus * Biollante * Hedorah * Mecha Godzilla * Gigan * King Ghidorah * Destroyah (Final Boss of the Godzilla world) Sailor Moon * Queen Beryl * Death Phantom * Professor Tomoe * Mistress 9 * Zirconia * Queen Nehelenia * Sailor Galaxia * Chaos (Final Boss of the Sailor Moon world) Dragon Ball * Goku Black * Majin Boo * Broly * Cell * Frieza * Demigra (Final Boss of the Dragon Ball world) Capcom Cyberbots * Princess Devilotte de DeathSatan IX (Final Boss of the Cyberbots world) Onimusha * Fortinbras * Nobunaga (Final Boss of the Onimusha world) Mega Man Legends * Teisel Bonne (Final Boss of the Mega Man Legends world) Viewtiful Joe * King Blue (Final Boss of the Viewtiful Joe world) Captain Commando * Druk * Shtrom Jr. * Shtrom * Scumocide (Final Boss of the Captain Commando world) Strider * Solo * Tong Pooh (Final Boss of the Strider world) Asura's Wrath * Sergei * Angus * Kalrow * Wyzen * Yasha * Olga * Deus * Chakravartin (Final Boss of the Asura's Wrath world) Ghosts n Goblins * Shielder * Astaroth (Final Boss of the Ghosts n Goblins world) Okami * Orochi * Lechku & Nechku * Ninetails * Yami (Final Boss of the Okami world) Darkstalkers * Pyron * B.B. Hood * Lord Raptor * Jedah Dohma (Final Boss of the Darkstalkers world) Sengoku Basara * Nobunaga Oda * Hideyoshi Toyotomi (Final Boss of the Sengoku Basara world) Power Stone * Jack * Valgas (Final Boss of the Power Stone world) Jojo's Bizzare Adventure * Dio Brando (Final Boss of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure world) Devil May Cry * Nelo Angelo * Mundus (Final Boss of the Devil May Cry world) Space Gladiator * Black Hayato * Bilstein (Final Boss of the Space Gladiator world) Final Fight * Abigail * Horace Belger (Final Boss of the Final Fight world) Monster Hunter * Khezu * Plesioth * Kirin * Aknator * Nargacuga * Ukanlos * Rathalos & Rathian * Tigrex * Teostra * Rajang * Chamelos * Zinogre * Brachydios * Alatreon * Lagiacrus * Amatsu * Deviljho * Gora Magala/Shagaru Magala (Final Boss of the Monster Hunter world) Resident Evil * Alice * Ustanak * William Birkin/G * Paul W.S. Anderson * Nemesis * Albert Wesker (Final Boss of the Resident Evil world) Street Fighter * Zangief * Juri Han * Akuma * Balrog & Vega * Sagat * F.A.N.G. * M. Bison * Oni * Gill * Seth (Final Boss of the Street Fighter world) Mega Man * Protoman * Bass * Yellow Devil * Dr. Wily (Final Boss of the Mega Man world) Mega Man X * Dynamo * Vile * Epilson * Colonel Redips * Sigma (Final Boss of the Mega Man X world) Sega Shinobi * Hiruko Ubusuna (Final Boss of the Shionbi world) Sakura Wars * Ciseaux * Aya-me * Patrick Hamilton * Dokuro-bou * Ranmaru * Oda Nobunaga * Tenkai * Brent Furlong (Final Boss of the Sakura Wars world) Valkyria Chronicles * Selvaria Bles * Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave (Final Boss of Valkyria Chronicles world) Shining Force EXA * Riemsianne La Vae * Ragnadaam III (Final Boss of the Shining Force EXA world) House of the Dead * Uwe Boll (Final Boss of the House of the Dead world) Comix Zone * Mortus (Final Boss of the Comix Zone world) Fighting Vipers * B.M. (Final Boss of the Fighting Vipers world) Dynamite Cop * Wolf "White Fang" Hongo (Final Boss of the Dynamite Cop world) Zombie Revenge * ZED * Black Magician Type 01 (Final Boss of the Zombie Revenge world) Space Channel 5 * Coco ★ Tapioca * Evila * Chief Blank * Purge (Final Boss of the Space Channel 5 world) Jet Set Radio * Captain Onishima * Goji Rokkaku (Final Boss of the Jet Set Radio world) Shadow of the Beast * Maletoth (Final Boss of the Shadow of the Beast world) Golden Axe * Death Adder (Final Boss of the Golden Axe world) Yakuza * Isao Katsuragi * Goh Hamazaki (Final Boss of the Yakuza world) Bleach * Jin Kariya * Kūgo Ginjō * Sōsuke Aizen * Yhwach (Final Boss of the Bleach world) Resonance of Fate * Garigilano * Rebecca * Antourion * Rowen (Final Boss of the Resonance of Fate world) Back to the Future * Biff Tannen (Final Boss of the Back to the Future world) Skies of Arcadia * Galcian (Final Boss of the Skies of Arcadia world) Indiana Jones * Mola Ram * René Belloq (Final Boss of the Indiana Jones world) Nightshade * Kurohagane (Final Boss of the Nightshade world) Virtua Fighter * Dural (Final Boss of the Virtua Fighter world) Streets of Rage * Break * Mr. X (Final Boss of the Streets of Rage world) Shenmue * Lan Di (Final Boss of the Shenmue ''world) Bayonetta * '''Jeanne' * Masked Lumen * Father Balder * Jubileus the Creator * Aesir (Final Boss of the Bayonetta ''world) Jurassic Park/World * John Hammond * Lewis Dodgson * Vic Hoskins * Indonimus Rex (Final Boss of the ''Jurassic Park/World world) Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Goro * Kintaro * Mileena * Quan Chi * Shao Khan * Shinnok (Final Boss of the Mortal Kombat world) Sonic the Hedgehog * Metal Sonic * Rogue * Chaos/Perfect Chaos * Super Sonic * Shadow * Black Doom * Blaze * Silver * Dr. Eggman * Dark Gaia * D-Fekt * Lyric the Last Ancient * Solaris (Final Boss of the Sonic ''world) Activision Ghostbusters * '''Slimer' * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man * Gozer * Rowan North (Final Boss of the Ghostbusters world) DOOM * Spider Mastermind (Final Boss of the DOOM world) Call of Duty * Colonel Shepherd * Vladimir Makarov (Final Boss of the Call of Duty World) Crash Bandicoot * Evil Crash Bandicoot * Dr. N. Trophy * Dr. N. Gin * Dr. Neo Cortex '(Final Boss of the ''Crash Bandicoot World) Bloody Roar * '''Xion * Ganesha (Final Boss of the Bloody Roar world) Mission Impossible * Jim Phelps * Soloman Lane (Final Boss of the Mission Impossible world) Spyro/Skylanders * The Evil Dragon Red * Gnasty Gnorc * Ripto * Kaos '(Final Boss of the ''Spyro/Skylanders World) Star Trek * '''Q * Nero * Khan Noonien Singh * Krall (Final Boss of the Star Trek world) Overwatch * Junkrat * Symmetra * Roadhog * Sombra * Reaper * Widowmaker (Final Boss of the Overwatch World) Red Dwarf *Polymorph (Final Boss of the Red Dwarf world) Doctor Who * The Silence * Davros * Dalek Emperor * The Master (Final Boss of the Doctor Who world) Konami D-Gray Man * Nea * Tyki Mikk * Road Kamelot * The Millennium Earl (Final Boss of the D-Gray Man world) Bomberman * Sirius * Sthertoth (Final Boss of the Bomberman world) Death Note * Ryuk (Final Boss of the Death Note world) Zombies Ate My Neighbors * Dr. Tongue (Final Boss of the Zombies Ate My Neighbors world) Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX * Seto Kaiba * Yami Bakura * The Supreme King * Zorc Necrophades (Final Boss of the Yu-Gi-Oh world) Silent Hill * Pyramid Head * Alessia Gillespie * Walter Sullivan * Dahlia Gillespie * Claudia Wolf * God (Final Boss of the Silent Hill world) Shaman King * Hao Asakura * Mephias (Final Boss of the Shaman King world) Castlevania * Albus * Alucard * Soma Cruz * Carmilla * Shaft * Death * Dracula * Galamoth (Final Boss of the Castlevania world) Metal Gear * Liquid Snake * Pyscho Mantis * The Sorrow * Senator Armstrong (Final Boss of the Metal Gear world) Platinum Games The Wonderful 101 * Immorta * Vorkken * Chewgi * Jergingha (Final Boss of the Wonderful 101 world) Five Nights at Freddy's * Springtrap * Fredbear * The Puppet * The Purple Guy (Final Boss of the Five Nights at Freddy's world) Electronic Arts God of War * Cronos * Zeus (Final Boss of the God of War world) Lord of the Rings * Sauraman * End Boss: Sauron (Final Boss of the Lord of the Rings world) SimCity * Dr. Vu (Final Boss of the SimCity world) The Matrix * Agent Smith (Final Boss of the Matrix world) Mad Max * Immortan Joe (Final Boss of the Mad Max world) The Simpsons * Sideshow Bob * Hank Scorpio * Charles Montgomery Burns * Russ Cargill (Final Boss of the Simpsons world) Shovel Knight * Tinkerer Knight * Mole Knight * Propeller Knight * Plague Knight * Black Knight * Polar Knight * Spectre Knight * Treasure Knight * King Knight * The Enchantress (Final Boss of the Shovel Knight world) Harry Potter * Severnus Snape * Lord Voldemort (Final Boss of the Harry Potter world) Ratchet & Clank * Qwark * Nefarious (Final Boss of the Ratchet & Clank world) Despicable Me * Vector * Balthazar Bratt * Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez (Final Boss of the Despicable Me world) Portal * GLaDOS (Valve Guest Star) * Wheatley (Valve Guest Star) (Final Boss of the Portal world) BioShock * Big Daddy * Frank Fontaine (Final Boss of the BioShock world) Square Enix Final Fantasy * Exdeath * Sephiroth * Kefka Palazzo * Garland/Chaos (Final Boss of the Final Fantasy world) Shantae * Squid Baron (WayForward Guest Star) * Ammo Baron (WayForward Guest Star) * Hypno Baron (WayForward Guest Star) * Twitch & Vingear (WayForward Guest Stars) * Nega-Shantae (WayForward Guest Star) * Risky Boots * Pirate Master (WayForward Guest Star) (Final Boss of the Shantae world) Undertale * Flowey * Asriel * Chara * W.D. Gaster (Final Boss of the Undertale world) Horror * Chucky (Child’s Play) * Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) * Candyman (Candyman) * Michael Meyers (Halloween) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Tall Man (Phantasm) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Pinhead (Hellraiser) (Final Boss of the Horror world) Nintendo Xenoblade Chronicles * Metal Face * Xansza (Final Boss of the Xenoblade Chronicles world) Fire Emblem * Black Knight * Grima (Final Boss of the Fire Emblem world) Star Fox * Wolf * Andross (Final Boss of the Star Fox world) Earthbound * Porky Minch * Dr. Andonuts * Giygas (Final Boss of the Earthbound world) Metroid * Ripley * Mother Brain (Final Boss of the Metroid world) Splatoon * DJ Octavio (Final Boss of the Splatoon world) Minecraft * Kraken Kid * Ender Dragon * Herobrine * Ender Lord (Final Boss of the Minecraft world) Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Galacta Knight * Queen Sectionia * Star Dream * Magolor (Final Boss of the Kirby world) Kid Icarus * Dark Pit * Vidri * Medusa * Hades (Final Boss of the Kid Icarus world) Donkey Kong * King K. Rool * Lord Fredrik (Final Boss of the Donkey Kong world) The Legend of Zelda * Stallord * The Imprisoned * Zant * Klocktos * Ghirahim * Ganondorf/Ganon (Final Boss of the Zelda world) Pokemon * Mewtwo * Deoxys * Rayquaza * Dialga & Palkia * Darkrai * Giratina * Arceus * Lysandre (Final Boss of the Pokemon world) Super Mario Bros * Petey Piranha * Wario & Waluigi * Kign Boo * King Bob-omb * Kamek * Bowser Jr. * Bowser * Cackletta * Shadow Queen * Fawful * Dimentio * Antasma (Final Boss of the Mario world) Disney DuckTales/Darkwing Duck * Beelzebub * Magica de Spell * Steelbeak * Flintheart Glomgold * Negaduck * Merlock (Final Boss of the DuckTales/Darkwing Duck world) Peter Pan/Jake & the Neverland Pirates * Captain Hook (Final Boss of the Peter Pan/Jake & the Neverland Pirates world) Lilo & Stitch * Captain Gantu * Dr. Hamestrivel (Final Boss of the Lilo & Stitch world) Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Principal Larry * Rippen (Final Boss of the Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero world) Toy Story * Stinky Pete * Emperor Zurg * Lotso (Final Boss of the Toy Story world) Emperor's New Groove * Kronk * Ymza (Final Boss of the Emperor's New Groove world) Kim Possible * Shego * Dr. Drakken (Final Boss of the Kim Possible world) Mulan * Shan-Yu (Final Boss of the Mulan world) Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Mac Antfee * Willem Viceroy III * Hannibal McFist * The Sorcerer (Final Boss of the Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) The Jungle Book/Talespin * Kaa * King Louie * Shere Khan (Final Boss of the Jungle Book/Talespin world) The Princess & the Frog * Dr. Facilier (Final Boss of the Princess & the Frog ''world) Moana * Tamatoa * Lava Witch (Final Boss of the ''Moana world) The Nightmare Before Christmas * Oogie Boogie (Final Boss of the Nightmare Before Christmas world) Pirates of the Caribbean * Tia Dalma * Hector Barbossa * Kraken * Blackbeard * Davy Jones * Cutler Beckett * Capitán Salazar (Final Boss of the Pirates of the Caribbean world) The Lion King/The Lion Guard * Scar (Final Boss of the Lion King/Lion Guard world) Phineas & Ferb * Norm * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Professor Mystery * 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Final Boss of the Phineas & Ferb world) Beauty & the Beast * Gaston Legume (Final Boss of the Beauty & the Beast world) Wander Over Yonder * Commander Peepers * Dr. Screwball Jones * Lord Hater * Lord Dominator (Final Boss of the Wonder Over Yonder world) The Little Mermaid * Ursula (Final Boss of the Little Mermaid world) Aladdin * Jafar (Final Boss of the Aladdin world) Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Tom * Ludo * Toffee (Final Boss of the Star vs. the Forces of Evil world) Wreck-It-Ralph * King Candy (Final Boss of the Wreck-It-Ralph world) Hercules * Nessus * Hydra * Cerberus * Hades (Final Boss of the Hercules world) Big Hero 6 * Yama * Yokai (Final Boss of the Big Hero 6 world) The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Judge Claude Frollo (Final Boss of the Hunchback of Notre Dame world) Gravity Falls * Pacifica Northwest * Rumble McSkirmish * Shape Shifter * Giffany * Blendin Blandin * Probabilaor the Annoying * Summerween Trickster * Time Baby * Gideon Gleeful * Bill Cipher (Final Boss of the Gravity Falls world) Star Wars * Boba Fett * Darth Maul * General Grevious * Count Dooku * Darth Vader * Lord Sidious * Kylo Ren * Snoke (Final Boss of the Star Wars world) Sleeping Beauty * Maleficent (Final Boss of the Sleeping Beauty world) Marvel * Crossbones * Lizard * Whiplash * Abomination * Vulture * Winter Soldier * Rhino * Silver Surfer * Electro * Sandman * Aldrich Killian * Doctor Octopus * Kaecilius * Nebula * Green Goblin * Vemon * Magneto * Carnage * Doctor Doom * Dormammu * Loki * Red Skull * Ronan the Accuser * Galactus * Ultron * Apocalypse * Thanos (Final Boss of the Marvel world) Mickey Mouse/Epic Mickey/Fantasia * Pete * Mad Doctor * Storm Blot * Firebird * Chernabog (Final Boss of the Mickey Mouse/Epic Mickey/Fantasia world) Final Dimension * Brady Gliwa/'Time Eater (True Final Boss of the game) (Note: That's my actual name & I'm using the Time Eater from ''Sonic Generations as my final form) Upcoming Bosses * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls) * Him (Powerpuff Girls) * '''Jasper (Steven Universe) * Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Shredder (TMNT) * Vilgax (Ben 10) * Yuki Yoshida (The Amazing World of Gumball) Pair Cartoon Network #Adam Lion and Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's Monkey) #Ami and Yumi (HiHi Puffy Ami & Yumi) #Aqualad and Speedy (DC Comics) #Bane and Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) #Batgirl (DC Comics) #Batman and Robin (DC Comics) #Beast Boy and Terra (DC Comics) #Beetlejuice and Lydia (Beetlejuice) #Ben and Gwen (Ben 10) #Benson and Pops (Regular Show) #Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy) #Black Canary and Huntress (DC Comics) #Black Lighting and Katana (DC Comics) #Bloo and Mac (Foster's Home of Imagenedary Friends) #Blossom and Dexter (Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory) #Blue Beetle and Booster Gold (DC Comics) #Brick and Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls) #Buawna Beast and Vixen (DC Comics) #Bubbles and Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) #Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) #Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) #Butch and Boomer (Powerpuff Girls) #Captain Atom and Bulletman (DC Comics) #Captain Boomerang and Killer Frost (DC Comics) #Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel (DC Comics) #Catwoman and Poison Ivy (DC Comics) #Chowder and Panini (Chowder) #Cyborg and Steel (DC Comics) #Daffy Duck and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) #Deadshot and Killer Croc (DC Comics) #Deathstroke and Ravager (DC Comics) #Doc and Drew Saturday (Secret Saturdays) #Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) #Fiona and Cake (Adventure Time) #Freakazoid and Flame Princess (Freakazoid and Adventure Time) #Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles (The Misadventures of Flapjack) #Garnet and Amythest (Steven Universe) #Green Arrow and Supergirl (DC Comics) #Green Lantern and The Flash (DC Comics) #Grim and Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy) #Gumball and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) #John Stewart and Guy Gardner (DC Comics) #Krypto The Super Dog and Ace The Bat-Hound (DC Comics) #Lex Luthor and General Zod (DC Comics) #Lobo and Entrigan The Demon (DC Comics) #Marceline and Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) #Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian (DC Comics) #Morbidia and Gatuax (Mighty Magiswords) #Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) #Mr. Freeze and Captain Cold (DC Comics) #Muscle Man and High Five Ghost (Regular Show) #Nicole and Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Nightwing and Batwing (DC Comics) #Numbuh 1 and Vin Moosk (KND) #Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 (KND) #Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 (KND) #Pearl and Peridot (Steven Universe) #Plastic Man and Stargirl (DC Comics) #Prohyas and Vambre (Mighty Magiswords) #Red Hood and Red Robin (DC Comics) #Ricochet and Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha) #Samurai Jack and Scotsman (Samurai Jack) #Space Ghost and Blue Falcon #Starfire and Blackfire (DC Comics) #Steven and Connie (Steven Universe) #Superboy and Kid Flash (DC Comics) #Superman and Aquaman (DC Comics) #The Joker and Harley Quinn (DC Comics) #The Riddler and Two-Face (DC Comics) #Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry) #Tommy Turnbull and Lola (Robotboy) #Wonder Woman and Wonder-Girl (DC Comics) #Zak Saturday and Juniper Lee (Secret Saturdays and Life of Juniper Lee) Nickelodeon #April O' Neil and Casey Jones (TMNT) #Bebop and Rocksteady (TMNT) #Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula (Fairy Odd Parents) #Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) #Dib and Gaz (Invader Zim) #Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) #El Tigre and Frida Suárez (El Tigre) #Fanboy and ChumChum (Fanboy and ChumChum) #Guano and Gonard (Kappa Mikey) #Ickis and Krumm (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) #Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) #Karai and Shinigami (TMNT) #Katara and Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) #Korra and Tenzin (The Legend of Korra) #Leonardo and Raphael (TMNT) #Lilly and Mitzuki (Kappa Mikey) #Michelangelo and Donatello (TMNT) #Mona Lisa and Sal Commander (TMNT) #Mondo Gecko and Monkey Brain (TMNT) #Mr. Krabs and Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) #Oblina and The Gromble (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) #Sam Manson and Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) #Sandy Cheeks and Ranet (Spongebob SquarePants and TMNT) #Slash and Leatherhead (TMNT) #Spongebob and Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) #Toph and Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) #White Pantera and Puma Loco (El Tigre) #Zim and GIR (Invader Zim) Solo Cartoon Network #Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) #BMO (Adventure Time) #Bismuth (Steven Universe) #Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Diablo (DC Comics) #Ice King (Adventure Time) #Jasper (Steven Universe) #Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) #Jonah Hex (DC Comics) #Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) #Lumpy Space Princes (Adventure Time) #Raven (DC Comics) #Starla (Regular Show) #Static (DC Comics) #Skips (Regular Show) #The Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) #T.O.M. (Toonami) #Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) #Yuki Yoshida (The Amazing World of Gumball) Nickelodeon #Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) #Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) #Master Splinter (TMNT) #Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) #Timmy Turner (Fairy Odd Parents) Reception * Project X Zone 3: Crossing Worlds was met with universal critical acclaim, with reviewers particularly mentioning the crossover content, story, gameplay, character development & setting & is considered to be one of the greatest video games of all time. The game shipped over four million copies to retailers within the first week of its release and sold over 25 million copies across all four platforms, making it the best-selling game in the franchise, as well as one of the best-selling video games of all time. Category:T-rated Games Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:RPGs Category:Angry Birds Category:Doctor Who Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Steven Universe Category:DC Comics Category:Indiana Jones Category:Street Fighter Category:Tekken Category:Ghostbusters Category:Adventure Time Category:Portal Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Star Trek Category:Red Dwarf Category:Naruto Category:Dragin Ball Category:Bleach Category:Spectrobes Category:Overwatch Category:Sailor Moon Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:IOS games Category:Android Apps Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Don Bluth Category:Nintendo Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's Ideas